Amity Park Idol!
by Phantom42
Summary: This is my first fanfic so I'm open to some flames. Watch your favorite characters sing and then vote off the one you don't like. Rated T just in case although it probably is a K
1. umm the 1st chapter?

Ok well this is my first fanfic so if you need to you can give me flames…this is also supposed to be funny but I don't think it turned out that way…………….and this is probably going to be my only story before PP btw.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

TIME FOR AP(AMITY PARK) IDOL!!

Characters: Me(nothing is put) Ember, Skulker, Danny, Tucker, Sam, Jack, Vlad, Valerie…and I have a special surprise at the end!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

OK every one…it is time for…

(audience screams) AP IDOL!!

CORRCTOMUNDO!! Now, first up is Ember!!

Ember: YAY!! OK EVERYBODY! I AM REALLY HYPER BECAUSE I JUST HAD A MOUNTAIN DEW AND A MONSTER!!

Sam: Oh yay for us.

-Danny and Tucker laugh.-

Ember: SHUT UP!! OK HERE GOES! I SHALL SING SEE YOU AGAIN!!

Danny: Ha! Ha! This is going to be fun!

Ember: THE LAST TIME I FREAKED OUT! I JUST KEPT LOOKING DOWN! I ST-ST-STUTTERED WHEN YOU ASKED ME WHAT I'M THINKING BOUT! FELT LIKE I COULDN'T BREATH! YOU ASKED WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! MY BEST FRIEND LESLIE SAID "OH SHE'S JUST BEING EMBER!"--

OK that's enough for you

Ember: NO NEVER!!

OK now it is time for--

Ember: IM NOT DONE YET!!

YES YOU ARE!! Ok next is--

Tucker: ME!!

Jack: NO ME!!

NO!! IT'S NIETHER OF YOU! It's Skulker's turn!

Tucker and Jack: AWWW

Skulker: YAY!! OK I am going to sing…..what am I going to sing?

Danny: I don't know. Do you want song choices?

Sam: NOOOO!!

Skulker: Yes!!

Danny: OK uh…this is why I'm hot(PSH yeah right) uh…Rock you like a hurricane. And…let's see…

Tucker: Ice ice baby!

Danny: yeah that one.

Valarie: This is one screwed up show.

BUT IT'S MY SCREWED UP SHOW SO SKULKER YOUR UP!!

Skulker: OK I have decided that I shall siiiiiiiingggg…OOPS I DID IT AGAIN!!

Everyone laughs.

Skulker: What's so funny?

Sam: Nothing.

Danny: Yeah.

Tucker: I can't believe you picked that!! (Skulker hits Tucker with a ectobeam) OW!

Skulker: Shut up. NOW HERE WE GO!!

Oops I did it again.

I played with your heart

Got lost in the game.

Ohh baby baby…

OK I am officially creeped so stop singing…and I forget the rest of the lyrics!!

OK next is…looks at paper DANNY!

Danny: NOOO

Yes it is your turn

Danny: Why?

Because I am the maker of this story and I say who's next! Now GO!

Danny: Fine I shall sing…uh…I don't know what I am singing

OK then sing….Well I pick anyway 'cause it's my mind but you will sing a really cool song.

Danny: OK

You will sing "Burning up" By the Jonas brothers!!

Danny:sigh OK I can't do anything about it anyway so here goes.

I'm hot. Your cold.

You go around like you know.

Who I am But you don't

You got me on my toes

I'm slipping into the lava

And I can't keep from going under

Baby you turn my temperature hotter

'cause I'm burning up

Burning up for you baby

OK that's enough even though I really like that song!! Next is….Tucker…yay.

Tucker: Your sarcasm is noted. I shall now sing…Nod your head by Will Smith.

Everybody nod your head!! The black suites coming

NOD YOUR HEAD!! The black suites coming!

NOD YOU RHEAD! The black suites coming the back suites coming.

There's this chick right?

Serlina making me sick right?

Earth is worthless to her she be tripping like…

OK that was kind of good. Next is Sam!!

Sam: You can't make me!

It's my head

Sam is forced onto stage

Sam: this is not fair!!

Yes it is!

Sam: NO IT'S NOT!!

Too bad your singing any way!

Sam: I will be singing--

Like whoa!

Sam: WHAT!!

Yep you heard me

Sam: Sigh Stupid brain

Life is good I can't complain

I mean I could but no one's listening

Your image overwhelms my brain

And it feels good

Now I'm rolling my window down.

I love the wind but I hate the sound

Your like a tattoo that I can't remove

And it feels good

It feels good it feels good!

Like a roller coaster ride

Holding on white knuckles like

Whoa whoa

Can't believe I'm like whoa whoa

Up and down and side to side

Every inch of me feels like

Whoa whoa

Got me feeling like Whoa whoa

YAY I GOT SAM TO SING A SONG!! OK now is our favorite fudge-lover...JACK!!Jack: Yay! It's my turn! OK I am going to sing...a song and I need someone to come up here for that song because this song is for him. Yes it is a him and that him is...MY OLD COLLAGE PAL VLADIE!!

Vlad: Oh greeaatt.

Jack: OK here goes

If you were gay

Vlad: WHAT!?

Jack: That'd be OK!

I mean 'cause hey!

Huh I'd like you anyway

Because you see

Vlad: What?

Jack: If it were MEEE

I would feel free to say that I was gay but I'm not gay!

OK this song is getting creepy so it is time for the world's greatest frootloop! VLAD!!

Vlad: I am NOT a frootloop!!

Sure, sure.

Danny: Vlad?

Vlad: What Daniel?

Danny: I know this is going to be hard but. . .

Tucker:…Danny…

Danny: It's ok Tucker. Ok Vlad I know is going to be hard for you but you can come out of the closet now.

Vlad: …what do you mean…?

Sam: It's ok that your gay. You can come out of the closet and tell us!! That's why your always lonely!!

Vlad: Oh haha very funny.

Ok now since it is MY brain I get to say that Vlad is singing Mr. Lonely!! YAY!!

Vlad: What!? No way am I singing that song!! It is very demeaning!!

Too bad it is MY brain and you have to do what I say so…HERE GOES!!

-Song in the backround-: Lonely! I'm mister lonely I have no body. For my OOOWWWNN!! I'm so lonely, I'm mister lonely. I have no body for my OOOWWWNNNN!!

Vlad: Yeah I woke up in the middle of the night

and noticed my girl wasn't by my side.

I swore I was dreaming,

for her I was feeling,

so I had to take a little ride.

Back tracking over these few years.

Trying to figure out what I do to make it go bad,

'cause every since my girl left me,

my whole life came crashing down.

And I'm so lonely,

I'm Mr. Lonely.

I have no body to call my own girl.

YAY!! I DID IT!! WHOO!! Yeah go Vlad, go Vlad, go Vlad!!

Valerie: Your screwed up in the head aren't you?

…maybe…

Ember: LONELY!! IM MISTER LONELY!! I HAVE NO BODY!! FOR MY OOOOWWWNNN!!

EMBER!! NOOOO

Ember:…ok…

Tucker: NOTHING YOU SAY TODAY IS GONNA BRING ME DOWN!!

TUCKER SHUT IT OR YOU HAVE TO….umm MAKE OUT WITH…umm…VLAD!!

Tucker: AHH Ok I'll shut up!!

Good. Now last but not least is….VALERIE!!

Valerie: OK I am going to sing Don't walk away by Miley Cyrus

I've been,

Running,

In circles all day long.

I'm out,

Of breath,

But I'm still going strong.

I'm gonna get you, yeah, no matter what they say,

You think I'm loosing

But I always get my way (hey!)

Don't Walk away when I'm talking to you!

This ain't no time for your bad attitude.

Don't give me.

That face.

When you know I'm really down for the chase,

'Cause my hearts already in it and I'm never gonna quit it,

When you finally gonna get it?

Don't walk away…

Yay!! Very good!! Ok now which one do you want voted off…wait!! I have a special guest!! DANNI IS JOINING US!! WHOO!!(I know shes not in the list of characters but I want it to be a surprise!!)

Danni: Hey everyone. I'm going to sing Breakout by Miley Cyrus.

Every week's the same  
Stuck in school's so lame  
My parents say that I'm lazy  
Gettin' up at 8am's crazy  
Tired of bein' told what to do  
So unfair, so uncool  
The day's too long  
And I'm holding on  
Til I hear the bell ring  
'Cause that's the time  
when we're gonna (time when we're gonna)  
Breakout Let the party start  
We're gonna stay out  
Gonna break some hearts  
We're gonna dance  
Til the dance floor falls apart  
Uh oh, all over again  
We're gonna wake up  
Everyone we know  
We're gonna have some fun  
Gonna lose control  
It feels so good  
To let go oh oh (go oh oh)

WHOO that's the end!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok now what I need y'all to do is go down to the little purplish button…there you go…and I need you to click it!! There you go!! CLICK!! Ok Now I need you to say who you want to be voted off…M'k? M'k. Byez and see you next time!!


	2. More randomness than before

Ok well I'm going to try to take all of my reviewers' advise…well I'm going to try…I hope I will succeed…!! Ok well here we go… Oh and thank you to my reviewers: Garnet Sky, xXAnimeKittenXx, Mini-Minnie, TPCrazy(and thanks for the advise;) ), and my first reviewer….nolapeep. So here goes.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok! Welcome back to AMILTY PARK IDOL!!

"I don't like your show!!" Some random freaking guy.

Well then why are you watching/reading it? Hm?? Ok well anyway, -glares at the stupid idiot in the back and he wimpers- I must tell everyone who was voted off…Ember, Skulker, please come forward. Now I have to vote off one of you…I'm sorry but Ember…your safe. Skulker, I'm sorry but you are not in this competition anymore.

"But. I was so good!" He whined.

No. Not even close. But you can stay on the show….just no singing…or your out. Got it?

"Yes"

Good. Now first is… Ember.

"YEAH EMBER!! REMEMBER ME!!"

Oh my garnet! What was that!?

Danny Sighed "_That" _he pointed at Tucker.

Well shut it up. I have a fan fiction to run here!

"Ok."

Ok then. Now here is Ember.

"Ok I'm going to sing Potential Break up song by Ali and Aj. So here goes."

"I love you Ember!"

Tucker will you shut it!?

"That wasn't me!"

"Like I believe you." Sam blurted out.

"Yeah you LOVE Ember!" Valerie shouted.

"No I love someone else!" He shouted back.

"Oh really?" She continued to shout. "LIKE WHO!?"

"LIKE YOU--blurb!" That last noise was made by him covering his mouth.

Then who was it? God dang it! SHUT UP YOU FREAKING PERSON! Whats your name anyway?

"Um..Bob." (A/N I know creative right? ) )

Mmmhmmm. Well don't interrupt my show again!

"ok."

"Ok now if I may continue…I'm going to sing Potential Break up song with lyrics…again.

_It took too long  
It took too long  
It took to long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday  
I played along  
I played along  
I played along rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?  
The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me  
This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please,Please tell me_

Yay! That was Ember! Ok now here is Danny singing…Danny….?

"I'm gonna sing move on by the Jonas Brothers…"

You're just obsessed with the Jonas Brothers aren't you? Hehe.

"Alright. This has nothing to do with nothing I just like the song. Ok here goes."

"This'll be good." Skulker whispered.

Skulker shut it! …Danny…

"_-sigh- Wouldn't it be nice if I had some tissues  
Wipe away the tears that's right you got issues  
While you keep asking questions well I don't care  
And how many times will it take you to figure out  
How much I hate you I'm right, you're wrong, move on  
Cause you love me  
And I hate you  
I'm right  
You're wrong  
Move on  
Wouldn't it be nice if you stopped whining  
And telling all your friends that I've been lying  
You can trust me when I tell you we're through (we're through)  
And how many times will it take you  
Do the math me minus you I'm right, you're wrong move on  
Cause you love me  
And I hate you  
I'm right  
You're wrong  
Move on  
How many feelings will you harbor  
Get over it your friends are so much hotter (oh yeah)  
I'm right, you're wrong, move on I'm right, you're wrong, move on"_

WHOO!! Ok good job! Next is…

"Please let it be me!!"

Bob! You're not even in this competition! What the eff are you doing behind the curtian!? Oh my garnet! Get out of there!!

"No! I want to show the world what I've got!"

EW! I hope you don't do that HERE!

"Fine I'll leave-starts to mope- bye"

Bye. Hehe I'm mean. Ok! Now here is Tucker…yippee.

"Shut up!" He snapped

Don't say that to me!

"I can say what I want!"

No you cant. I control you! WHOO!

"Great. Well anyway. I'm going to sing I am what I am by the Jonas Brothers.

_I am what I am  
I can't help myself  
And if you don't like it  
Get with somebody else  
I'll never change my ways  
It's not a phase  
This is how it is and this is how it's gonna stay  
Because I am what I am  
I know what I'm not I'm not the type of guy  
That doesn't know how good he's got it  
And I won't back down  
Won't come around  
Saying that I changed cause  
That's not how it's going down  
And I know (I know, I know)  
Wherever I go (I go, I go)  
I know where I stand  
I am what I am  
Hey!  
Hey!  
I am what  
I am Hey! Hey! _

Yay! Good job Tuck! WHOOT! Ok now…-guy tries to hit me upside the head with a chair- Gosh dang it! Go away! -punts him all the way to New Mehico!! WHOOT!

"ok I have to tell a story!!" Bob screamed and scared the crap out of me.

-sigh- If you tell it will you leave me alone?

"Maybe…."

Ok go.

"I like monsters

They eat people

And they make funny noises

They poop out colorfuls

They yell when they get angry

They destroy the world

They yell sponge gay when there constipated

Then once the poop comes out they say oh no sponge gay was born

Then they go back to destroying the world

Then someone gets mad cuz he said sponge gay so he steps on them then runs High speed into a monster that ate sponge gay and they become friends

Then the other monster becomes constipated...

So the other one goes and gets Hancock to save the day but it turns out he doesn't Like sponge gay either so he sticks a building up the monsters butt...

The monster yells oh mother of garnet!!

Then the guys from super troopers comes and he's like do you boys like Mexico and The monster licks him and says this snosberry tastes like snosberry then the Monster violently meows then the whole world blows up

THE END!!"

…Wow…

"Yeah!"

Can I continue Please?

"Yes."

Ok Now it is time for…Sam!!

"Ok. I'm going to sing 7 things by Miley Cyrus.

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared  
It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
Now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear  
The 7 things I hate about you  
__The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

Yay! That was Sam everybody!! WHOO!! Ok… now is… Jack!!

"Ok I am going to sing Eat it by Weird Al!

_How come you're always such a fussy young man  
Don't want no Captain Crunch, don't want no Raisin Bran  
Well, don't you know that other kids are starving in Japan  
So eat it, just eat it  
Don't want to argue, I don't want to debate  
Don't want to hear about what kind of food you hate  
You won't get no dessert 'till you clean off your plate  
So eat it  
Don't you tell me you're full  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Get yourself an egg and beat it  
Have some more chicken, have some more pie  
It doesn't matter if it's boiled or fried  
Just eat it, eat it, just eat it, eat it  
Just eat it, eat it, just eat it, eat it, ooh _

Good job!! I liked it! Did _you!? _hehe. Oh my garnet I am uber hyper! Whoa! I wonder if on the grand finally the monster in Bob's story would like to come in? Do you think he would!? I do hope so!! Ok well anyway…Now it's Vlad. And Since you probably wont like my song I am FORCING you to sing it! Ok here we go…

"Oh no! What am I singing!?"

A song…

"Like what?"

Um a completely random song call He Got a No Scope...

"Oh no...I'm doomed!"

Haha here you go!

"_He got a no scope he didn't scope his gun no no, no scope was involved__He got a no scope and now hes killed someone their dead he shot him in the head__He got a no scope what a wondrous feat what a marvelous kill I concede__What do you get when you get real stressed quickly pull the trigger and hope for the best call them a noob and hump their chest I think you just got a no scope__(slows down) And where did your daddy go?__He abandoned you when you were only seven years old (SEVEN YEARS OLD!!)__And living on the streets is cold you beg for food and money (BEG FOR FOOD AND MONEY!!)__You beg for food and love__You beg for food and care again (CARE!!)  
(Starts to get faster) No no no no no no no no no no  
Scope scope scope scope scope scope scope scope scope scope  
No no no no no no no no no no  
Scope scope scope scope scope scope scope scope scope scope  
He got a no,no,nooooooo... scope..._

HAHAHAHHAHA ')) Ok...that was funny.

"Shut it." He scowled.

Oh you know you liked it!

"No I didn't."

Sure, sure. Ok now is Valerie!

"Ooook I'm going to sing Get Back by Demi Lovato

_Don't walk away like you always do,  
This time,  
Baby you're the only thing that's been,  
On my mind.  
Ever since you left I've been a mess,  
You won't let it go far  
I'll say it once,  
And I'll leave you alone,  
But I gotta let you know._

_I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna start back,  
And Get Yelled At  
Fight for nothing, like we used to.  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
With you._

Good job! Ok Now is Danni!! WHOO! You go!

"Ok I'm going to sing 2 stars By Meghan Martin

_Wake up,  
When will things be good enough for you to see?  
All that we can be__ I'm sick of  
Playing games  
And acting like we never care  
Like we're never there_

_We pay attention for only seconds_

_Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at me_

_Listen the way we feel is not just about you and me  
It's a harmony  
Just give in  
Cause together we'll be brighter than just any star  
A work of art_

_We'll make the sky great  
Uniting you and I_

_Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
_

_Is it too much to ask  
That you put us first  
Oh  
I feel like we're last in our universe  
And it's not where we ought to be_

_Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one_

_Look at you  
_ _Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at me_

_Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at me!!"_

Yay! And thats the end! Everyone vote off your least favorite character!! Byez!!

Phantom42 singing off...or am I?? tehe!! And I also want to say that I will not be updating unless you review. If I have at least 2 votes to vote someone off thats it. I really want to continue this story...


	3. Yay its back lol

Thanks to all of my reviewers I have decided to continue…I have some writers block so…this chappy may suck…I don't know though. Review please!? :)

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Welcome back to….AP IDOL!! WHOOO!!

I have to say that there is one person voted off today…I'm sorry but it is going to be Tucker…but with my lack of memory I have no idea what you sung last chapter! Whoo!! Ok then…first up is…Danny!!

"Ok.." Danny moped

What's your problem Danny!? This is supposed to be a HYPER and FUNNY fan fiction. Not no freaking depressed fan fiction. Gosh! What is wrong with you!?

"Sorry" he said still depressed but not as bad as it was

"What's wrong?" Jazz (who appeared out of nowhere) asked

Jazz how did you get here!? Go away!!

"But he's my brother!!" Jazz argued

HOW THE CRAP DID YOU GET HERE GO AWAY!- gets a fly swatter-

"No!" Jazz yelled

Jazz…don't make me get Bob…

"Who's Bob?" Jazz asked

"Jazz you better run" Skulker advised

Ohh bob!!

"YYEEESSS!?" Bob yelled

"ahh!!" Sam said as she whimpers into the corner

Get Jazz out of here Bob

"Jazz…Please leave or I'm going to have to go get the broom." Bob warned

The broom?

"Yes"

O0o0o0o0o0oFlashbacko0o0o0o0o0o0o

"OMG!! It's a broom!"Bob said as he picked up the broom

"Hello young man. I need help watering my plants….could you help me?" said the random old man

"NOOO" Bob yelled at the old man. So Bob started to hit the old man

"Ahh!! Get away from me demon!!" Yelled the man as he reached into his bag

Bob stoped hitting the man "whats that?" he asked

"These are my…FRENCH FRIES O' DOOM!!" Old man said while holding a pack of fries

"AHHHHHHH" Bob screamed for his life

O0o0o0o0o0oEnd flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ooookkkkk,…

" AHH"Jazz screamed while running out the door

Ok now back to Danny, You are going to be singing Video Girl by Jonas Brothers…and don't be un-hyper

"ok…I mean OK!!"

THAT'S THE SPIRIT!!

"That didn't work you shoulda known better  
It's gonna suck when the camera stops rolling  
and you find out soon that the treatment wasn't worth it  
They're all the same,  
they all want the money  
They're all insane,  
they live for fame, honey  
They laugh at you when you're not even bein' funny  
Well I've been Here before  
And I've seen First hand and front row seat  
This little thing they call  
A video girl (girl, girl)  
Video girl rocked my world  
For a whole two seconds  
And now I know I'm not about to be another victim  
Of the video girl (syndrome)  
Get out of my face  
Get out of my space  
Get some class and kiss the past  
'Cause I'm not about to be another victim  
Of the video girl syndrome" Danny sang

Yay!! Good Job! Ok next is…Sam!!

"I don't know if I can sing yet Phantom42!" Sam told me

Well too bad you are going to sing…you are going to sing About you now by Miranda Cosgrove.

"Um…ok?" she agreed

Ok…GO!

"Maybe I'm wrong you decide,  
Should of been strong,  
yeah I lied  
Nobody gets me like...you  
Couldn't keep hold of you then  
How could I now what you meant  
There was nothing to compare to

There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
That I now how I feel about you  
Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now" she sang

Yay! Good job!! Now, next is--

"Like, O-M-G!! IT'S A MEDICAL EMERGENCY PEOPLE!! LIKE, GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" said the random lady that works at the hospital...

WTF!?

"Like, I heard that someone has been beaten my French fries!! I needed to get here right away!!"

WHAT?! BOB!!

"Yes sir?" Bob said

I'm a girl

"Very funny sir" Bob laughed (A/N Lol I know I'm making fun of myself but I just think it's funny)

-sigh- Whatever. Ok next is…Jack!!

"Yay!! Ok I'm going to sing 1985 by Bowling for soup!" Jack announced

What? Even I can't believe it and I picked it!! Whoa.

"Yeah…I'm having trouble."

Oh that sucks

"yeah it does."

"I know what he can sing!!" Maddi screamed

Where did YOU come from!?

"I am everywhere!"

That's creepy.

"Yeah a little."Tucker said a little creeped out

"Is this Jimmy Neutron? I'm guest starring."Timmy asked

Nope.

"Sorry wrong story."

It's ok. Ok now back to the song choosing, what are you singing?

"I guess I'll sing Beating hearts baby…"

Wow that's not like you…

"Yeah I know…Ok here goes…  
(Beating hearts baby)Baby is this love for real?  
(Beating hearts baby)Let me in your arms to feel  
(Beating hearts baby)The beating of your heart baby  
(Beating hearts baby)The beating of your heart baby  
You  
You want nothing to do with me  
You  
You want nothing to do with me  
I

I don't know what to do with you  
Cos you  
Don't know what you do to me  
Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel  
The beating of your heart baby  
The beating of your heart baby  
Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel  
The beating of your heart baby  
The beating of your heart baby"

Wow that was weird…ok next is…Vlad…

"Hi" Vlad said

Um…hi

"How are you?" he asked

I'm annoyed. Sing your song.

"I'm good too thanks. Ok I'm going to sing Almost by Bowling for Soup.

I almost held up a grocery store  
Where I almost did 5 years and then 7 more  
Cuz I almost got popped for a fight with a thug  
Cuz he almost made off with a bunch of the drugs  
That I almost got hooked on cuz you ran away  
And I wish I woulda had the nerve to ask you to stay

And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost loved you  
I almost wished u would've loved me too"

"That was creepy…" Danny said

Mmhhmmm…hehe

"Oh jeez." Sam said

Hehehehhehehehhehehehehehehe Ok ALMOST last (haha) is Valerie.

"Ok I'm going to sing Disturbia by Rihanna

No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
All my life on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort  
Put on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight?  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia" She sang

I don't really like the music video for this…its creepy…Disturbia…hehe. Ok last is Danni…

"Hi" Danni said to me

Please don't do this to me!

"I wont!"

Yeeess!! Ok what are you singing!?

"I'm going to sing Full Circle by Miley Cyrus.

I've been in rut  
Back and forth enough  
Heart like a wheel  
Without you around  
So uncomfortable is how it feels  
Everytime your near  
Trouble dissapears under the ground  
But when you to far  
Silver clouds will start hanging around  
And I know why  
Try to run but I keep on  
Coming back Full Circle and I  
Can't jump the track  
Can't let you go  
Try to want so I keep on  
Coming back Full Circle  
Cuz I know you'll come around  
You'll come around"

That's the end!! Thanks for reading!!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

And once again I would like to thank all of my readers who reviewed to tell me to continue xXAnimeKittenXx, Tpcrazy, and Mini-Minnie. If I missed anyone who reviewed please tell me but I am grateful that you told me to continue.


End file.
